Super star
by Ravette
Summary: Naraku was distroyed 7 yrs. ago Kagome is 26 and a singer when inuyasha comes to the 21st century to see her and to ask her a question what will happen and will she say yes to the question ?
1. Default Chapter

SUPER STAR  
  
By Ravette  
  
Author's note : in my fanfic I used lyrics to songs that are written and song by Britney Spears for the character's songs I don' t own them so please don't sue me  
  
21ST CENTURY TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
TV at Kagome's mansion  
  
Talk show host: today we have a very special treat here to perform a couple of songs from her new multi platinum album "Super Nova" this young woman has won 5 Grammys, 9 MTV video awards , 7 MTV music awards and even a Oscar please welcome the lovely and may I say sexy Kagome Higurashi !!!! (Audience cheers) (camera moves to other side of the stage, Kagome stands center stage in black leather pants, long sleeved multi colored silk shirt hair in flowing curly wavs)  
  
Music starts:  
  
(lights flash Kagome and the dancers turn to face the front and start their dance routine )  
  
(Kagome starts to sing)  
  
baby can't you see I'm callin' A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it ( Kagome reaches out and touches hands with the audience) too high can't come down losin' my head spinnin' round and round do you feel me now ? (dancer brings out a chair, Kagome turns the back of the chair to the audience and sits in it facing the audience) with the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With the taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic (Kagome rises from chair as the dancers bring out more chairs) it's getting late to give you up I took a sip from the devil's cup Slowly it's taking over me (Kagome takes a man from audience and pulls him on the stage begins singing to him ) to high can't come down it's in the air and it's all around can you feel me now (Kagome pretends to caress the man as she sings on) with the taste of your lips I'm on a ride you're toxic I'm slippin' under with the taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic ? And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic ? Don't you know that you're toxic? (the dancers then take the man away from Kagome and they in turn pretend to caress him as well Kagome still singing) with the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With the of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic (kagome again slides in to the chair as the dancers guide the man back down to the audience thanking him for participating) intoxicate me now with your lovin' now I think I'm ready now (Kagome's body loosely moving to the music as she whispers ) I think I'm I ready know (then Kagome continues to sing) intoxicate me now with you're lovin' now I think I''m ready now (Kagome does a back flip out of the chair just as the song ends and walks to the chair next to the talk show host's desk)  
  
TSH: that was an incredible performance Kagome Kagome: thanx TSH : now on to the sucky – ish part of our show the questioning The audience laughed at the host's joke TSH: I think the questions on everyone mind right now is how are you feeling about the album going multi platinum and what is your next step in your carrier Kagome : well as you know this album is very special to me because not only did I write most of the songs I also co. produced it as well so when it sold so many copies it was a really good feeling. Umm... I think the next step would be the world tour which I guess will start sometime around August TSH: well one thing for sure we'll all be ther......  
  
TV goes off   
  
the room surrounding the TV is covered in light colored silks and there in the center of the room a cream colored leather couch and on it sat Kagome " you think that you know but you have no idea" she said a tear rolling down her cheek .......  
  
To be continued 


	2. Super star chapter 2

SUPER STAR  
  
Chapter 2  
  
FUEDAL ARA, JAPAN  
  
The birds sang the song of the morning, there at the very tops of a Sakura tree was Inuyasha INUYASHA'S POV  
  
Yet again I find myself, in this tree thinking about the past, why did I let her go? why couldn't I have told her how I felt? .... Well I guess it's to late now ..... Kagome ... oh to see your smiling face again that would truly make me happy ... I guess this is kind of selfish to say that I actually wish that Naraku was alive so that I could see her again ... what am I doing? back then I would have done anything to kill Naraku, No stop it... get that out of your head... she's to good for you....  
  
END OF INUYASHA'S POV  
  
Something at that moment broke him from his thoughts some one was calling his name "Inuyasha, Inuyasha? Hello dog boy!" It was Shippo "Inuyasha I know you're around here somewhere!" From the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could see Shippo's tall, older figure walking his way. When Inuyasha saw Shippo's aqua marine eyes, he knew he was found out "cheese Inuyasha sulking again? That's like what every night for the past 7 years." 'If only Kagome could see you know' Shippo thought, it was true they all missed Kagome ... well all but Koga anyway awhile back he fell in "love" with a village girl and pretty much swept her off her feet and ...well lets just say he didn't waste any time choosing a mate. "what do you want squirt ?" Inuyasha shouted from the tree "I just came to tell you that I think you should go to the future and tell Kagome how you feel." " we all do "came the even more familiar voice of Miroku the monk "yes Inuyasha, you've sat in that tree every night for 7 yrs. No one can go one like this, not even a dog demon," Sango, Miroku's wife and mother of his four children; one on the way said, coming out of the bushes "what do you know any way! She was nothing more to you then a friend... But to me she was more then that!" then with that last comment jumped down and left the group to talk amongst themselves....  
  
LATER ON THAT DAY  
  
Inuyasha after about six hours of making sure that no one had fallowed him decided that he would go to his and Kagome's "special" place to think a little more about what the others had said. After jumping through a lot! of trees with his inhuman speed he came to the "special" place. His memories of that night where fresh in his mind, it was the night after Naraku's death and also the night before Kagome went home...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The moon sparkled on the cool waters of the lake, Inuyasha and Kagome walked to it's edge "Inuyasha are you alright that must have taken a lot out of you?" Kagome asked in concern not looking at him "I'm fine really, it's you I'm worried about are you alright ? I mean you where great, if it wasn't for you we probably would not have destroyed Naraku at all," Kagome sat down on the ground and looked up at the stars "Inuyasha umm... well you know that tomorrow I'm going home and, and I just wanted to tell you that I'll never forget you and that I'll always remember this night." Kagome rose and hugged him...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
At that moment Sango had arrived to find him there "I figured you'd be here ," she said as she came to stand beside him "look Inuyasha there's something you never knew about Kagome you see well she always had feelings for you she was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way and for a long time now we all but Kagome knew that you had feelings for her too.." Inuyasha cut her off "look Sango there's no use, she's probably mated or married what ever you call it, ok so if you don't mind I'd like to think about my horrible life in misery alone! thank you," he said as he turned and walked away. Before he could get away he was stopped by Sango's hand on his arm "now you listen to me Inuyasha! For the first three years that I knew you, you never gave up even when the odds where against you, you where so fucking ignorant that it got in my nerves and I couldn't see how Kagome could put up with you..." at these words Inuyasha decided he had, had enough he turned and again started walking and was again stopped by Sango "look Inuyasha all I'm trying to say is that the Inuyasha that I know would be in the future getting his women, know snap out of it and get out there and get Kagome back!" Inuyasha took her words into consideration "you know what Sango your right! I will go get her" "well good for you" Sango replied "tomorrow" Inuyasha spoke again. Sango was a little disappointed but happy that he was going to go through with it. With that said Inuyasha hugged Sango said thanx and ran off to get some rest for the next morning.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. super star chapter 3

Author's note : lalalala (listening to "whisper by Evanescence) .... Oh is it time for the third chapter already? Ok well I had a special request from a reviewer for a song to be put in this story... just telling you, ok here we go the long awaited chapter 3 enjoy  
  
SUPER STAR  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
21ST CENTURY TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
Kagome awoke with a start yet again she had cried herself to sleep thinking of her life and how it had changed so much... KAGOME'S POV I look back along the vast lines of my memories those years, the months, the days all seemed to pass by so fast almost as if I had never lived them. Of course I think it would be best to have it that way otherwise these last 7 yrs. Would have been lived in pain and regret for leaving ... for leaving you Inuyasha (Kagome starting to cry) what's this I'm crying yet again (phone rings) END OF KAGOME'S POV  
  
Kagome ran to the Phone "hello, yes... I'll be down there as soon as I can ...bye" Kagome hug up the phone. It was the main office of Jive they wanted her for a meeting. She walked to her room and dug through her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and blue tank top. After getting dressed she went out to her red convertible, climbed in and drove away. Kagome deciding she needed some music she turned on the radio and started flipping through channels until she found a good radio station... DJ: well here's one of my favorite songs by Mary J. bilge Kagome got excited, Mary was one of her favorite cleb's and her favorite singer. D.J: enough with the gab here's Mary j. with her hit song "everything" Kagome had a big smile on her face as Mary started singing...  
  
My everything, everything, everything  
You are my everything, You are my everything  
You, my everything  
  
It's all because of you  
I'm never sad and blue  
You brighten up my day  
In your own special way  
Whenever you're around  
I'm never feeling down  
You are my trusted friend  
On you I can depend  
  
(You take me away) from the pain and you bring me paradise  
(And then on a cloudy) day you brought sunshine into my life  
(It never occurred) to me the first time I saw your face  
I would fall so deep in love that your love can't be replaced  
You are my (you are) everything (you are my everything) Love so good (love so good, so good, so good, so good) only you can bring  
You are my (you are my) everything  
You are everything & everything is you  
  
My darling only you can make my dreams come true  
And every night I pray you'll never go away  
I promise I will try until the day I die  
To treat you like a king cuz' you are my everything!  
  
When your loving me  
When your loving me  
When your loving me  
When your loving me  
  
(You take me away) from the pain and you bring me paradise  
(And then on a cloudy) day you brought sunshine into my life  
(It never occurred) to me the first time I saw your face  
I would fall so deep in love that your love can't be replaced  
You are my (you are) everything (you are my everything) Love so good (love so good, so good, so good, so good) only you can bring  
You are my (you are my) everything  
You are everything & everything is you  
  
(that would be Garnetgirl's request ) By the time the song ended she turned in to the parking lot she got out of her car and walked into the building. "Kagome there your are Mr. Lomar will see you now," the secretary said. Kagome walked into the office to see a man in a blue and white striped suite, "Kagome I have called you here about the new album it's gotta be the biggest hit since Michealjackson's "thriller" album and I personally wanted to say that I'm very proud to have you working her in my establishment," he spoke as Kagome took a seat at the long table in the center of the room. "thank you sir but I really don't see the need to call me here for that ," Kagome replied "there's also another reason that I wanted you to come, you see I know how hard you've been working and I also happen to know you never get mush sleep ," Kagome at those words began to panic "I also know why as well" Kagome quickly thinking "sir I really don't know what to tell you." He stopped her by raising his hand "now my dear it's find I know that I've been working you too hard you need a break and I'm going to give it to you I want you to go home for awhile and get some rest." Kagome relaxed when "what! You want me to go home but I can't go home now I have to pack my things and ...and ... I have a lot of other things to do!" she stammered the truth was she didn't want to go home if she got any closer to Inuyasha she would loose her mind and her nerve to stay way from him. "no need to fret every thing is ready your cloths have already been sent out to your mothers house they arrived there this morning and all other talk shows, interviews and concerts have been postponed until further notice now I bid you farewell." The Secretary came in at that moment and guided Kagome out the door, out of the building and to her car. Kagome sat in her car for a recap of what had just gone on she couldn't believe it she had been pushed back in to her mothers house by a man she hardly met! but she had to go.  
  
TO BE CONTIUED...  
  
AUTHOR'S SECOND NOTE : I now that was short and that I didn't even get to Inuyasha's part but don't worry I promise bigger better chapter next time... well till then ( 


	4. super star chapter 4

Author's note: WARNING this is a pretty long chapter!! However, patience will reward you or will it? Whahahaha  
  
Super star  
  
Chapter 4  
  
FUEDAL TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
Inuyasha sat at the well staring off into space wondering what Kagome looked like, if her smile could still light up a dark room like it used to or if she still lived at the shrine. When the familiar scents of Keada, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Yumie, Sakura, Artimes and Miroku Jr. (Sango and Miroku's children) came to his nose. "Hey you brought your brats with you too! oh come on these kids don't even know Kagome what are they doing here?" Inuyasha shouted as he turned to face them "well Inuyasha you would know why if you had any kids! That we can't very well leave them at the house! And any way they may not know Kagome but they know you so deal with it!" Sango said with a smirk at the face Inuyasha made which clearly told her that she had won the argument. Keada stepped forward "Inuyasha listen to me normally I would not allow this of anyone, but! I have come to wish ye good luck for I too miss Kagome," Inuyasha was quit shocked by this, that Keada had truly changed sense those days in the past Inuyasha could remember her very clearly 'don't do this don't do that ye Inuyasha are a fool' Inuyasha mocked in his mind. Then Inuyasha was broken from his thoughts when Shippo stepped forward "look Inuyasha I've never asked you for anything so important to me in my life please bring Kagome back." Inuyasha wasn't to shock by what Shippo had said the group had been together so long back then that Shippo started to think of Kagome as a mother and that side of him was really showing through at that moment. Inuyasha turned to go into the well when Yumie stepped forward "wait I wanted to say goodbye to you Uncle Inuyasha" Yumie had always looked up to Inuyasha and it seemed to him she was more like Kagome then Yumie was like her own parents, she also happened to be Inuyasha's favorite of Miroku's children "goodbye and I'll be waiting to meet this Kagome of yours but I'm warning you if she does anything wrong to you or hurts you in anyway then she'll personally have to answer to me!" at that Inuyasha laughed, But found himself losing his nerve. "I... I can't go!" Inuyasha stammered as he sat down....  
  
21ST CENTURY TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
Kagome had just arrived when, she was surrounded by her family kissing and hugging her "we've missed you so much Kagome!" Her mother spoke first " and in honor of your return we are having your favorite dish breakfast for dinner with all your favorites." Her grandfather lead her to her old room where she was to sleep while she was there "Kagome your mother has missed you terribly even more then she did when you went back to the past with that idiot of a dog demon!" he said as Kagome spun around the room enjoy the old scents that filled the air of her room reminding her of the good old days. She stopped and looked at her grandfather she was surprised that he even remember Inuyasha it had been so long and the doctor had told her not so long ago that he would begin to loose his memories. "I think I'll take a nap ok grampa?" she said falling back on the old mattress "ok Kagome see you in a few hours."  
  
Author's note: ok... ok you should know the drill by now  
  
TO BE CONTINUED .... 


	5. super star chapter 5

Author's note: alright that's enough of my bull even I can't take it any more and I'm the writer!!! Here it is the meeting !!!! WARNING: Fluff ahead so if you don't like fluff then don't read! enjoy ( P.S: this is kind of a song fic so bare with me you won't regret it!! Oh and the song is from Kagome's POV in a way, because I think we all know that Inuyasha is not a woman !!  
  
SUPER STAR  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
FEUDAL TOYKO, JAPAN  
  
Sango at that moment lost it "alright you don't have to go, but do you know what you have to do?" she asked him "no what?!" Inuyasha replied Sango walked toward him and grabbed him by the hair making him stand before her "YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS DOWN THAT WELL AND TO THE FUTURE BEFORE I COOK YOU IN A FRYING PAN AND FEED YOU TO MY CHILDREN!!!" With that she pushed him and his things down the well and into the future....  
  
21ST CENTURY TOYKO, JAPAN A COUPLE HOURS LATER  
  
Kagome had just gotten out of the shower and drifted of to sleep in her bed after dinner mean while outside the her bed room window was Inuyasha still cursing Sango for not only pushing him down the well but blocking it as well. Until his eyes landed upon Kagome, his golden eyes, which seemed to glow as the white light of the moon cast shadows along the dark earth.  
  
Like anyone would be I am flattered by your fascination with me Like any hot blooded woman I have simply wanted an object to crave But you, you're not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight  
  
He remembered his old Kagome and how young and rough she looked almost as if she had lived her life in the forest just as he had as a child. Yes, he remembered traveling the different places of the forest and watching the human villagers do there jobs, but enough about that he couldn't believe what a beauty Kagome was now...  
  
Must be strangely exciting To watch the stoic squirm Must be somewhat heartening To watch Shepard meet Shepard But you you're not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight  
  
The sight of her through the open window was the most glories he had ever seen her skin had a tan glow, her long, silky black hair longer then he remembered and her lips ruby red roses flawless in there beauty, he longed to kiss them...  
  
Like any uncharted territory I must seem greatly intriguing You speak of my love like You have experienced none like mine before But this is not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight  
  
Then he heard it a small whisper of his name as she slept, in that small moment he got up enough courage to enter. As he neared this beauty who seemed not from this planet, he heard her whisper his name yet again among her deep sleepy breathing. He Knelt down before her as her eyes slowly opened "Inuyasha you're here but how, why?" she said stopping him from kissing her for just a moment and then allowing his lips to gently caress hers he then raised his head "that is not important now just sleep," he said kissing her on the cheek...  
  
I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate  
  
He sat on the window seal watching her sleep until he could not stay awake no longer he then grabbed an extra blanket from the corner of the room and curled up on the floor next to the bed and finally, himself drifted off to his first pleasant dream in 7 years...  
  
Author's note: well there you have it the meeting along with one of my favorite songs we all win on this one and if the lyrics interested you in the song the artist's name is Alanis Morissette and the song is called "Uninvited" it's from "the city of angels soundtrack"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Yet another Author's note: what? Did you think I was going to stop the story there? No way man!!! 


	6. super star chapter 6

Author's note: I think this will be good and I hope you all enjoy it! I also had to change some of the lyrics in the song  
  
SUPER STAR  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
21ST CENTURY TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
The sun shined through the window, as the birds sang the song of the morning Kagome awoke with a smile on her face, for what seemed like the first time in her life. She sat up from the bed and looked around the room it almost seemed like the old days when she was a teenager in Jr. high always looking forward to another day. She looked down at the floor and into "lala land" when she noticed a pair of white ears poking out of thick cotton, purple blanket. She reached for it thinking it was a new cat that her mother had gotten or something and she began to scratch at the white ears when an all to familiar purr was heard echoing through the room. Her first thought 'no it couldn't be? Could it?'  
  
She removed the blanket to reveal our very own dog boy Inuyasha, whom smiled up at her "morning," he said Kagome to shocked to notice. Inuyasha worried that he had done something wrong stood up only to have Kagome jump into his arms, happy to see him.  
  
"Oh my god Inuyasha I can't believe it your really here after so long..." she trailed off to think for a moment "is something wrong is Naraku back?" Inuyasha almost laughed ' I'll have you know he's dead and will be for quit awhile' he thought "No, I came to see you I ... they missed you "he corrected himself. Just then Kagome got an idea "hey why don't we go do something fun today huh?" she asked Inuyasha was a little surprised but as usual hid it from her "sure!" a shout of excitement came from his mouth which he was quick to cover he couldn't believe he had lost control like that what was wrong with him. Kagome started laughing "ok well let me get dressed ok?" she said grabbing a few cloths and running down the hall to the bathroom. A couple of minuets later she came walking into the room dressed in blue jeans and white t- shirt that left Inuyasha staring for what seemed like forever "what?" she asked Inuyasha said nothing and finally stopped staring when he was pulled out the bedroom door "come on lets go!" Kagome and Inuyasha ran out the house door and into her car and drove away. Inuyasha couldn't help but star as they past by Tokyo's many buildings and shops "oh Inuyasha you might want to put this on" she said reaching in the backseat for one of her Grandfather's baseball caps. Inuyasha put it on and continued staring out at the city during the entire day; they went to many stores and restaurants. At about 3:00 pm. They walked into an ice cream shop "can I take your order miss?" the teenage cashier said not looking her "yes two chocolates please?" she asked and handed her the correct amount of cash as another person came and handed them their ice creams. Inuyasha sat in a chair facing the TV, which the Teenage cashier, had changed to MTV.  
  
On TV  
  
MTV show host: here it is the latest from that pop diva everyone's talking about Kagome Higurashi and her so called partner in crime Madonna !!!!  
  
(Kagome is seen on the screen with her hair died blond and in a black suit with a blue tie)  
  
(Music starts)  
  
All my people in the crowd  
  
Grab a partner take it down!  
  
It's me against the music  
  
Uh uh  
  
It's just me  
  
And me  
  
Yeah  
  
C'mon  
  
Hey baby you ready?  
  
Uh uh, are you?  
  
No one cares  
  
It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
  
To hell with stares  
  
The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
  
No one's there  
  
I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
  
Tonight I'm here  
  
Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
All my people on the floor  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people wantin' more  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
All my people round and round  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
Let me see ya  
  
All my people in the crowd  
  
Let me see you dance  
  
I wanna see ya  
  
So how would you like a friendly competition  
  
Let's take on the song  
  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
  
Time to party all night long  
  
We're almost there  
  
I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
  
My soul is bare  
  
My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
  
Baby feel it burn  
  
From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
  
And now it's your turn  
  
Let me see what you got, don't hesitate  
  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
[CHORUS - as before]  
  
Get on the floor, baby lose control  
  
Just work your body and let it go  
  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
  
Hey baby  
  
We can dance all night long  
  
Hey baby, say you wanna lose control  
  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
  
C'mon baby loose control, watch you take it down  
  
Get on the floor, baby lose control  
  
Just work your body and let it go  
  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
  
Hey baby  
  
We can dance all night long  
  
[CHORUS - as before]  
  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
  
C'mon baby it down, make the music dance  
  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
  
C'mon baby control, watch you take it down  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped at that moment "y-y-your on the TV thingy w-w-with blond hair!" he stammered pointing at it. The cashier came up to Kagome "like oh my god it's like you! You're Kagome Higurashi !!" the redheaded cashier screamed "oooo would your be so kind as to give me your autograph?" Kagome just nodded and turned to Inuyasha "you go out to the car I'll be out in a minute," she said as the teenagers shoved a piece of paper at her to sign. Inuyasha walked out to the car and watched Kagome sign the autographs through the shop window. When Kagome had finally finished, after everyone and there mother came in to ask her for an autograph, it was almost sunset "I'm sorry Inuyasha that happens everytime I go some where that doesn't have a VIP section," she said as she climbed in the drivers seat, Inuyasha and her drove off to the shrine. They arrived just in time for the sunset "come on," she said pulling Inuyasha by the hand to the backyard.  
  
The sun was just sinking into the earth when the two began walking in the back yard. "Kagome you... your beautiful you know?" Inuyasha having a hard time telling her how he felt. Kagome had trouble thinking of what to say "I have something to tell you!" they both spoke at the same time "you first," they said again "I guess I'll go first," Inuyasha said instantly regretting it "listen Kagome I missed you and ... and the only reason I didn't come earlier was because I was to afraid that you would ... well not feel the same way I feel about you," Inuyasha paused "I – I – I love you Kagome Higurashi," he finally spit it out and turned from her to look up at the sky and then at the ground and then straight ahead of him. Inuyasha was beginning to get nerves she hadn't said anything did this mean that she didn't feel the same as he did? His thoughts where stopped by the gentle press of her lips on his, he tensed for a moment and then allowed himself to loosen up into a passionate kiss that neither wanted to end. The Kiss broke "I love you to Inuyasha," Kagome said as he kissed her....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ......  
  
Author's note: it ain't over yet I'd say in about 3 more chapters but I'm not sure. 


	7. superstar chapter 7

Author's note: ok people don't stop reading now where so close to the end ok this is going to be a hard chapter for me so don't be surprised if I sucks ... ok .... I think I can I think I can ok here we go chapter 7  
  
SUPER STAR  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
1 YEAR LATER...  
  
I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
  
A love long and true  
  
We'll go on and on and...  
  
I don't wanna hear that I'm too young  
  
To know it's love that makes me feel this way  
  
'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun  
  
To know it's shining on me every day  
  
When it's warm outside  
  
And the look in your eyes  
  
Is longing to show me the way  
  
I don't want to wait  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
Just one kiss from you, and suddenly  
  
I see the road laid out in front of me  
  
You give me strength, you give me hope  
  
And when you hold me in your arms  
  
You make me whole  
  
And I don't know just what I would do  
  
Without one kiss from you  
  
I don't wanna hear my time will come  
  
When it feels like it's already here  
  
We should learn to walk before we run  
  
But why go anywhere when you're so near  
  
'Cause when I reach out to you  
  
So sad and confused  
  
And feeling like I could cry  
  
You dry my eyes  
  
[Repeat CHORUS]  
  
I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
  
A love long and true  
  
We'll go on and on and...  
  
I'm looking for one kiss goodnight  
  
To last all my life  
  
On and on and...  
  
[Repeat CHORUS]  
  
I'm looking for one kiss goodnight  
  
To last all my life  
  
"That was great Kagome awesome song!" the producer complimented "oh stop that you're making me blush!" Kagome replied as she walked out of the recording studio to see Inuyasha waiting for her "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow for another recording ok?" she said waving goodbye to him. "Hi sweetie!" Kagome said as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms and planted a kiss on his lips "sooo?" Inuyasha asked walking with Kagome to the car "so what?" Kagome answered back with yet another question "what about tomorrow yah know our anniversary?" Kagome smacked herself in the head at that "oh my god Inuyasha I'm sorry we are going to have to celebrate on Friday I have a recording tomorrow! You don't mind do you?" she asked as they climbed into the car and drove to the mansion. When they arrived Inuyasha got out of the car and went into the house without even saying another word. Kagome walked into the house and watched him sit in the living room "Inuyasha I promise you that we will celebrate on Friday." She said walking into the living room as soon as she came into the living room, he got up and walked out. Kagome a little bit curious as to what was wrong with him fallowed. He walked into the bedroom then to the kitchen and back to the living room. "Inuyasha stop you've never done this before what is wrong with you?" she asked. Inuyasha beginning to loose his temper "what do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Kagome you've changed you would never put anything before any person !!!" he snapped at her. Kagome looked at him with anger in her eyes "don't give me that look you know what I'm talking about! The world doesn't revolve around you yah know there are more important things then recording albums and doing World Tours!" he screamed at her "oh yeah what about you!" she screamed back her mind exploding with rage "like you where no different or do you not remember Inuyasha? oh Kikyo she's gone my life is over, oh I grew up never knowing my father and my mother died when I was little oh woes me!" she screamed even louder not realizing what she said until it flew out of her mouth. In that moment, Kagome saw the ultimate anger in his eyes that she had only seen when he was fighting Naraku "listen here you Bitch you have no right!" he shouted, while grabbing her gripping her arms so tight they left purple bruises then throwing her to the ground. He was about ready to attack her with his claws "INUYASHA STOP!" Kagome screamed in fear by the time Inuyasha had come back to his senses Kagome was sitting in the corner of the room trebling in fear "k-k-Kagome what wrong?" he asked having no memory of what he had done "get away from me! stay away" Kagome panicked "what's wrong? what happened?" that's when he noticed the marks along her arms and one along her  
  
stomach from where he threw her and she hit the edge of the end table. He backed away now in fear of himself "Kagome I'm sorry I ..." Kagome looked at him for a moment and then said" get out! Get out Inuyasha and never come back!" With that, Inuyasha ran from the house as rain began to fall. Kagome back in the house sat in the corner rocking back and forth cradling herself as she began to cry.  
  
TO BE CONTIUNED...  
  
Author's note: I know Inuyasha would never do that but bare with me, it adds more Drama in the story 


	8. super star chapter8

Author's note: this chapter is rated a strong PG-13 for drinking, langue and some situations  
  
SUPER STAR  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
21ST CENUTRY TOKYO, JAPAN 1 MONTH LATER...  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
  
It's not like we're dead  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
Was it something You said?  
  
Don't leave me hanging  
  
In a city so dead  
  
Held up so high  
  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
You've got your dumb friends  
  
I know what they say  
  
They tell you I'm difficult  
  
But so are they  
  
But they don't know me  
  
Do they even know you?  
  
All the things you hide from me  
  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
It's nice to know that you were there  
  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
  
It's nice to know we had it all  
  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
  
And letting me know we were done  
  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
[ x2]  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
[x2]  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Kagome walked down the busy streets of Tokyo looking back at everything that her and Inuyasha had been through that year. Until she found herself to be in front of the recording studio building, her record deal seemed to do more harm then good she couldn't walk down the streets without being asked for an autograph, she had to leave her family when she first started her carrier and now it had been the reason for her and Inuyasha's fight. A police car siren was heard through the streets as a car drove into the parking lot. Kagome ran and entered the building she then went to the top floor to find tunes of security guards running around and detectives asking questions. "Kagome oh thank goodness you're here!" her record producer said running up to her "what's going on?" she asked "just come with me all will be answered shortly."  
  
We come upon a room filled with beer bottles a giant stereo and an unmade bed, on the bed we find Inuyasha washing his pain away with his 13th bottle of beer that morning while Nirvana blared through the speakers of his stereo.  
  
Load up on guns  
  
Bring your friends  
  
It's fun to lose  
  
And to pretend  
  
She's overboard  
  
Myself assured  
  
I know I know  
  
A dirty word  
  
Hello (x 16)  
  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
A mulatto  
  
An albino  
  
A mosquito  
  
My libido  
  
Yea  
  
I'm worse at what I do best  
  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
  
Our little group has always been  
  
And always will until the end  
  
Hello (x 16)  
  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
A mulatto  
  
An albino  
  
A mosquito  
  
My libido  
  
Yea  
  
And I forget  
  
Just what it takes  
  
And yet I guess it makes me smile  
  
I found it hard  
  
Its hard to find  
  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
  
Hello (x 16)  
  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
A mulatto  
  
An albino  
  
A mosquito  
  
My libido  
  
Yea  
  
The song played on repeat, as Inuyasha got ready for work, his job wasn't much but it paid the rent and gave him enough to survive and still manage to get the huge stereo...  
  
"What do you mean some crazy women is after me?!" Kagome screamed practically fainting from shock she found herself doing that a lot lately. "She said she had some unfinished business with you practically choked me to death then said something about how she was go to kill you and flew out the window!" Kagome decided to go home she had, had enough of there foolishness "look I'll see you in the morning ok?" she said walking off not even spooked by the threat. "But what about the women she could find you do you really think it safe to be home alone?" he asked but got no answer. "She's a brave girl."  
  
I knew a girl named Nikki  
  
I guess you could say she was a sex friend  
  
I met her in a hotel lobby  
  
masturbating with a magazine  
  
she said how'd u like 2 waste sometime  
  
& I could not resist when I saw little  
  
Nikki grind  
  
she took me 2 her castle  
  
and I just couldn't believe  
  
my eyes  
  
she had so many devices  
  
everything that money could buy  
  
she said sign your name on the dotted  
  
line  
  
the lights went out  
  
and Nikki started 2 grind  
  
The castle started spinning  
  
or maybe it was my brain  
  
I can't tell you what she did 2 me  
  
but my body will never be the same  
  
Her lovin will kick your behind  
  
she'll show you no mercy  
  
but she'll sho'nuff sho'nuff sho a  
  
low 2 grind  
  
I woke up the next mourning  
  
Nikki wasn't there  
  
I looked all over  
  
all I found was a phone number on the  
  
stairs  
  
it said thank u 4 a funky time  
  
call me whenever u want  
  
2 grind  
  
come back Nikki come back  
  
Kagome sat in the bath tub listening to the foofighters version of the song "darling NikKi" when she decided to get out of the tub, soaking wasn't going to get Inuyasha out of her head. One thing was for sure if that strange women thought that she was going to scare Kagome she had another thing coming if anything she wanted to die.  
  
Suddenly glass breaking was heard through the whole house, Kagome suspected it to be the woman and she was right! Kagome lied on the bed waiting for the women to bring death upon her but was shocked when she heard the women speak. "Ha Kagome at last after so long we finally meet again.." she paused for a moment looking her up and down "geese the least you could have done was put cloths on!" she said as she moved closer "I'll have you know you don't scare me one bit Melody," Kagome spoke out in almost a space-casey way "if anything I've been hoping you would come." "Wow hold up a minute you want me to kill you?" Kagome nodded "but why?" the robed women asked "because I have driven my lover to madness there is no longer reason to live," the women was quite shocked by this "you want to die over some stupid guy! Your nuts..." thinking for a moment "but since you won't fight back I guess I'll just kill you now and get it over with." Suddenly the bedroom window broke and in stormed a shadowy figure, the figure then held a blade to the women's throat "know you listen to me you get your ass out of here and never I mean never come back or my blade with see to it that you do no longer exist!" she didn't have to be told twice she ran and ran fast. The figure turned it's attention to Kagome lying limp on the bed, body rather exposed "what have you done to yourself?" he mumbled as Kagome's eyes traced over his features "I have done nothing but wait for my demise seeing as how I have driven you to insanity." Inuyasha was a little nerves now "Kagome none of what happened that night was your fault I had a lot on my mind and when you said those things I- I lost control if anything I'm the one who drove you to... "He was cut off by her lips" I don't care anymore just say your sorry and the two of us can get on with our lives,"  
  
Inuyasha stared for a moment thinking it wasn't right to do this to her "let me repay you some how?" Kagome smiled "ok here's what I want you to do for me..." she whispered the rest into his ear and you can guess what she wanted from him.  
  
TO BE CONTIUED ...  
  
Author's note: I know it gets cheesy toward the end but what do you expect? 


End file.
